New strain of Bacillus, APM-1 (deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-4838), has been known as an active ingredient of compositions for controlling pests and disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. Also, nicotinic acetylcholine receptor agonist compounds were known as an active ingredient of compositions for controlling pests and disclosed, for example, in Non-Patent Document 1. There is need for a material which is still more effective for controlling pests.